Leona A No Life Queen
by karinabuenodinozzo
Summary: After one mission Alucard finds an old love of the past, but not everyone in favor of this novel and a lot of blood , carnage and AxOc Lemons and IxOc friendship Apos uma missão Alucard reencontra um antigo amor do passado, mas nem todo mundo e a favor desse romance muito sangue, carnificina e Limões AxOc e IxOc amizade
1. reencontro

**Leona a No Life Queen**

 **Hellsing e outros personagens não me pertencem, somente meu OC.**

 **2 anos apos o anime.**

 **PdV OC.**

Voltando para minha casa, depois de um dia de trabalho no hospital de Londres, andando pelas ruas em busca de algum desavisado, vagando sozinho para poder me alimentar de sangue fresco.

Aproximando-me de minha casa temporária, deparei-me com vários carros de policia e duas vans pretas. Ao me aproximar, vi um homem alto parado no meio da rua, ao velo melhor congelei, era ele, o meu grande amor, perdi-o há muito tempo. Mais de 100 anos sem saber o que acontecera a ele.

Sonhei tanto em reencontra-lo, quando o vi meu coração que não mais batia, quase saio pela minha boca. Agora o destino nos reúne mais uma vez. Fui em direção a ele parei bem atrás dele.

"Le... Leona"

"Vlad". Eu disse esperando ele se virar, lentamente ele se virou e pude ver sua expressão de surpresa e choque, e as únicas coisa que ele disse, ates que uma vampira novata se veio gritando.

 **PdV.A**

Mais uma missão foi finalizada, somente alguns ghouls e principiantes nada de mais, um tédio. Estava parado na rua esperando a menina policial, quando senti a presença de um vampiro poderoso que me fez senti um arrepio na espinha, parecia que ia ter um pouco de diversão, quando senti o vampiro atras de mim, estava preste a sacar Jackal, quando uma voz doce que eu avia reconhecido falo.

"Vlad". Disse ela, me virei para encara a vampira, meu coração morto e frio deu uma sacudida.

Era minha 'noiva' a muito perdida. "Le...Leona" disse quase como um sussurro.

Como ela estava viva, Van Hellsing avia matado a todas elas.

"Mestre,mestre" ouvir a menina policial chamar, me virei para ela e a repreendi por sua gritaria.

"Menina policial, encontrar com os humanos, volte para mansão Hellsing, e diga ao meu 'mestre' que irei me atrasar" disse a ela severamente.

 **PdV.S**

Estava exausta o mestre sempre deixa o trabalho sujo de limpar a bagunça, a missão foi concluída. Fui me encontrar com o mestre Alucard, quando vi parado na rua, sai correndo ao seu encontro.

"Mestre,mestre" disse quando percebi que ele estava falando alguém, em uma capa vermelha com um emblema estranho, ele me repreendeu de me mandou ir com os humanos para mansão parecia que eu o aborreci.

"Sim...Mestre" eu disse e sair

 **PdV.A**

Vi a menina policial correndo em direção a vans de transporte da virei para Leona, que me olhava com aquele olhos vermelhos como a lua de sangue, ela continuava a mesma garota Italiana, mais madura ma a mesma, que avia conhecido, na minha viagem a Toscana, na Itália.

Seus longos cabelos castanho acobreado e encaracolados, pele cor creme com um leve rosa nas maçãs do rosto, lábios carnudos vermelhos e seu corpo como d uma deusa grega. Ela foi a ultima que eu virei antes de minha maldição chamada ' Mina Hacker'. Como dizem no seculo 21' homens pensão com a cabeça de baixo não a de cima' mesmo um monstro como eu. Agora aqui esta ela depois de mais de 100 anos, a mesma que eu conhecia em 1720.

"O que aconteceu com você Vlad? Eu voltei ao castelo e não encontrei uma alma, só avia ruínas e um cigano que me dissera que fora derrotado e as outras mortas" ela me disse em lagrimas de sangue.

Fui ate ela e a abracei, e lhe contei oque avia acontecido.

"Quando regressei a nosso castelo, fui seguido por um humano chamado 'Van Hellsing' ele e outros 4, me fez de servo apos minha derrota e sirvo sua família desde então" respondi a ela com um tom de nojo e raiva "E você a onde esteve, como você ainda esta viva" perguntei curioso.

"Quando você veio a Londres, atras de 'Mina' a mulher que parecia sua falecida esposa, me senti mal, uma mistura de ciumes com solidão, então fui para uma vila longe do castelo, pois no fundo eu sabia que as coisa iriam acabar mal, eu não queria esta la pra ver" ela me respondeu com tristeza, mas não pude culpa-la, eu iria faze-la minha rainha na época, mas apareceu o maldito Jonathan hacker com uma imagem de Mina, que me deixo cego para dize no minimo. Não sei se foi loucura ou capricho de um homem velho e doente. Que no fim foi a minha queda e grandes perdas.

"Leona, não vou pedir seu perdão pois sei que o mereço, mas eu senti sua falta a cada dia de servidão maldito, eu fui cegado por uma ilusão barata e deixei o que realmente importava e cabei por perde você" disse a ela com uma pontada de esperança, mas não demostrando, e também não importava o que aconteça, eu a teria de volta, nem que eu tenha que matar todos, que estiverem no meu caminho e continuarei de onde parei ela vai ser minha 'Rainha'...

 **Mansão** **Hellsing**

 **PdV. Sr.I**

Seras victoria me deu seu relatório sobre a missão, e em seguida me passou o recado de Alucard. Fiquei surpresa, pensei em chama lo para questionar seu recado de atraso, mas pensei que poderia ser importante, etão deixei passar, daria a ele 24h para estar de volta. E falaria com ele sobre o por que de seu atraso. E quem é essa pessoa que Seras falou

Nas **Ruas de Londres**

 **PdV. OC**

" Vlad, eu já avia perdoado no momento que eu decidir voltar, agora eu só lamento que eu não estava la pra te ajudar" disse a ele me inclinando para beijar sua face. " Você gostaria de ir a minha casa? E a duas ruas para baixo, acho melhor termos essa conversa em um lugar melhor, do que no meio da rua ' haha' " disse sorrindo, e ele sorrio de volta.

" Vamos sim, temos 100 anos pra discutir" ele me respondeu.

Dessemos a ruas ate chegarmos em frente a uma casa grande antiga e rusticas mas restaurada, as portas e janelas de madeira esculpida a mão, com rosas vermelhas, brancas e negras. Ao entrar na casa era toda mobiliada no estivo gótico vitoriano, desde a cozinha, sala de jantar, hall de entra, sala de convidados e os quartos. O que chamou a atenção de Alucard, foi o brasão da Ordem do Dragão na minha sala, virei e sorri para ele, fui a cozinha peguei duas bolsas de sangue e aqueci, entreguei a ele uma, sentamos no sofá ele retirou os óculos e o chapel e pude ver em seus olhos, dor, raiva, saudade e oque sempre estava la luxuria.

"Então por onde devemos começar?" disse ele

"Do começo" sorri

" Bem depois de ser capturado por Van Hellsing e feito servo, sou obrigado a matar outros vampiros, passei por experimentos dolorosos, mas que me fizera mais forte... Agora sou conhecido como Alucard, é o meu nome de servidão, você pode continuar me chamar de Vlad... Fiz coisa terríveis também, mas como você bem sabe eu amei fazer...Tenho uma caloura a 2 anos, ela é como uma filha...Minha mestra Sr. Integra Hellsing, ela é diferente dos meus outros mestres, fundo a vejo com minha irmã casula... Agora minha vida se resume a matar e matar, e ficar trancado nos porões da Mansão Hellsing, treinar a minha caloura, minha un-vida esta muito chata".

Ele resumiu o que tinha acontecido a ele durante esses anos, fiquei num misto de sentimento que ia de raiva a tristeza.

"Nossa eu sinto muito Vlad, eu deveria ter estado la com você... Deveria ter caído ao seu lado... Eu sinto muito meu amor" eu o abracei e beijei o com todo meu amor e desejo. Ao no separar ele sorrio e me abraçou com força.

"Agora é a sua vez de me contar oque tem feito da sua un- vida". Ele disse com um enorme sorriso

 **PdV.A**

Eu resumi minha un-vida para Leona, nesses meus anos, mas eu estava mais interessado no que minha pequena Italiana avia feito durante esse tempo. Ela olhou para mim sorrio e começou a contar sua história.

"Logo após a minha volta, e as noticias que o cigano me dissera, voltei para a pequena vila em Brasov, a onde fiquei por 5 anos... Depois viajei pela França, Espanha, Portugal e Brasil, morei um tempo na antiga fazenda da minha família em Florença... Fui ao Brasil morei em São paulo, Rio e Brasilia... vim para Inglaterra a uns 10 anos, fiz faculdade de medicina, me mudei para Londres a pouco tempo, trabalho no hospital infantil de Londres e assim tem sido minha un-vida"

Ela termino de contar sua historia e fiquei maravilhado, que a garota tímida se torno essa mulher maravilha.

"Nossa estou de queixo caído... Então você foi feliz?"

" Fui mas nunca plenamente...como era ao seu lado"

"Perdão"

"Não precisa pedir perdão... isso não soa como você"

Sorri para ela e concordei, e assim foi por toda madrugada, conversamos bebemos vinho com sangue, nem nos demos conta que já avia amanhecido.

"Nossa nem vi o tempo passar, pena que tudo que é bom dura pouco, com certeza você tem um caixão te esperando na Hellsing" ela disse com os olhos cansados

"Sim...tenho infelizmente... mas eu vou volta essa noite eu prometo..." disse a ela

Eu ainda não acreditava que ela tinha voltado pra mim... anos de solidão agora minha Rainha esta aqui. E darei a ela tudo oque ia dar a anos atrás.

Minha unica Preocupação no momento é com meu mestre, vou contar lhe sobre Leona e que a farei minha rainha, quer que ela queira ou não.

 **PdV. OC**

"podemos ir no bar D'von no centro" disse a ele

"Claro... eu te pego as 21h" ele disse e foi embora me dando um beijo terno na testa

Fui para meu quarto, tomei um belo banho de espuma na minha banheira king, fui a o closet tirei meu baby-doll preto, deitei no meu caixão marrom escandinavo com o forro de ceda azul céu. E dormir como os Motos...

 **Ola a todos esse é a minha primeira fanfiction**

 **sejam legais...:)**

 **então esse episodio e o reencontro ente Alucard e Leona nada de mais**

 **nos próximos ep. terá Seras vs Leona..:v**


	2. estou sentindo um treta chegando

Leona **a No Life Queen**

 **Hellsing não me pertence bla bla bla**

 **esse e o segundo ep**

 **o anterior foi um rencontro agora irei contar um pouco da historia de Alucard e Leona**

 **E o começo da rivalidade de Seras e Leona**

 **Se vc For fan de Seras não lei ok.**

 **De Volta A Mansão Hellsing**

 **PdV. Sr.I.**

Estava no meu escritório pela manhã, quando vi Alucard atravessar a parede.

"Bom dia meu mestre" disse ela sarcástico como sempre.

"Bom dia Alucard. A onde esteve?".

Ele caminhou ate minha mesa, se sentou a minha frente, fez desaparecer os óculos e o chapel.

"Eu estava com minha futura Rainha" ele respondeu. Fiquei chocada então era isso. Espero que não seja uma outra Mina

"Como? Quem? Quando?" ele sorrio e começou a me conta

"Quem, seu nome é Leona Cristhine Dinozzo. Quando, a muitos anos atras mas só a reencontrei ontem. Como, isso é uma longa historia"

"Bem Alucard pode começa" disse curiosa

"Bem eu a conheci em 1720, em Florença na Toscana Itália... Estava cobrando dividas de antigos sócios, favores de velhos nobres, quando estava na Toscana, fiquei hospedado em um vinhedo... Os senhor desta terra era João Dinozzo um homem com grande força, ele era casado com Mercedes uma das minhas servas ciganas, ela era inteligente e foi de grande ajuda quando estava na Itália... Eles tinha uma unica filha Leona... Fiquei 2 semanas no vinhedo e não avia conhecido ela ainda"

Ele parou por um momento, suspiro e continuou...

"Leona estava na casa dos avós fora da cidade... 1 semana depois ela chegou... Quando a vi o tempo paro, só tinha olhos para ela, sua beleza rara, na quele momento eu a via decidido fazer dela minha..."

Olhei para ele seu olhos estava um vermelho intenso...

"O conde agindo com de costume" disse provocando o, ele só gargalhou antes de continuar ...

"Com o passar dos dias eu a queria mais e mais, seu sangue me chamava... parecia cantar para mim... Ela era um menina alegre, espirituosa, inteligente e ajudava sempre os outros, tudo nela era estranho para mim... Foi durante a festa do vinho em Florença que partir para conquista la, minha serva percebeu meus avanços a sua filha, mas não interveio. Seu marido também percebeu, ele sempre dava um jeito de afasta la... Na festa fui acompanhante de Leona, ela era a mais bela, homens de toda cidade a queria eu pude ver, sem precisar ler suas mentes, durante a festa o padre da paroquia estava olhando para ela com desejo nos olhos, isso me fez louco...a levei para outro lugar conversamos, sentia que ela fica nervosa ao meu redor, foi assim te a beijei, ela fico surpresa, já sabia oque eu era e não tinha medo de mim, lia sempre que pude e sabia que ela me desejava me amava, mas ela sempre lutou contra, isso me fazia ótimo eu sempre gostava de desfio... Mercedes dua mãe veio a mim e pediu para que protegesse Leona, avia um homem que queria fazer mau a ela, ela só não me disse quem... faltava 5 dias para meu regresso a Romênia, era um dia quente, vi Leona sair, eu a segui quando ela chego em um rio, ela fico semi nua e fiquei nas sombras observando a paisagem... foi quando o maldito padre apareceu tentou agarra Leona, fui em direção a ele e o agarrei pelo pescoço, ele tinha uma adaga de prata abençoada, a dor em meu braço me fez larga lo, mas ele sabia que ia perde então ele foi a Leona e perfurou seu coração... minha raiva me fez ir a loucura eu despedacei o bastardo... fui a Leona e a virei" "O resto você pode imaginar"...

"Alucard eu sabia que teve outros sentimento por uma mulher sem ser Mina"

"Mestra vou ser franco eu sempre amei Leona, e ainda a amo. E Mina foi minha venda e desgraça" ele disse com sinceridade no olhar.

"Alucard pode se retirar, continuaremos essa conversa outra hora. E traga ela aqui quero conhecer essa vampira, que esta a souta em Londres"

"Sim... meu mestre" ele disse e desapareceu.

Acendi meu charuto de dei fortes tragadas... quando

 **Toc..Toc**

"Entre" eu disse

"Bom dia Sr. Integra" disse Walter

"Bom dia Walter"

"Seu chá senhora... a mas alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pela senhora"

"Obrigado Walter... e sim por favor eu quero tudo que você consegui sobre uma vampira pra mim" dei outra tragada

"Sim senhora e quem seria"

"Seu nome é Leona Cristhine Dinozzo, ela é uma das noivas de Alucard, ela esta em Londres e sinto que falta alguma coisa, quero saber tudo que puder sobre ela"

"Já estarei providenciando minha senhora"

Com isso ele saio e acendi outo charuto

'Bem Leona vamos ver oque você realmente é' continuei a fumar meu charuto e fazer minha papelada.

 **mas tarde**

 **PdV. S**

Eu não tinha visto meu mestre desde a missão, eu estava curiosa para saber com quem ele estava falando...Estava indo para o campo de tiro quando vi Walter...

"Ola Walter"

"Boa Noite senhorita Victoria"

"Walter... Você viu meu mestre"

"Sim... ele esta de saída... Ele vai se encontrar com alguém"

"Você sabe com quem" perguntei curiosa

"Isso não estou autorizado a revelar, a senhorita pode ir falar com o lorde Alucard por si mesma para descobrir, ele parece estar de bom humor"

Ele disse indo em direção ao escritório de Sr Integra carregando um arquivo

Fui ate o quarto de meu mestre bati na porta e o chamei

"Mestre..." a porta se abril e eu entrei

"O que você quer policial menina ?" ele me pergunto

"Bem...Walter... disse que o senhor vai sair e não é em missão"

"Sim...eu tenho a noite Livre"

"O senhor vai a Onde?"

"Eu não lhe devo satisfação da minha un-vida... Você não é meu mestre... E eu sim sou seu mestre... Mas pra você sair e me deixar terminar de me arrumar... Vou me encontrar com uma mulher... e irei traze la aqui mais tarde"

Ele disse com malicia e sarcasmo, fiquei envergonhada e com ciumes... ele era meu mestre e não esta disposta a dividir ele com ninguém... Não vejo a hora de vela, olhar para minha rival nos olhos ... Ela vai se arrepender de entrar em meu caminho...

(A/N: Estou sentindo uma treta chegando)

 **PdV. Sr.I**

 **toc...toc**

"Entre" eu disse

"Senhora o arquivo que pediu mais cedo"

"Obrigado Walter"

"A senhora gostaria de mais alguma coisa"

"Não Walter pode se retirar"

Ele fez uma reverencia e saio, acendi um charuto e peguei o arquivo. Fiquei chocada com a mulher do retrato ela era linda, comecei a ler o arquivo e fiquei ainda mais curiosa em conhece la.

 **Arquivo L.C.G 1720**

 **Nome:** Leona Cristhine Dinozzo

 **Idade:** 212 anos (20 anos aparência )

 **Data de nascimento:** 22/ 03/1700

 **Data do óbito:** 15/ 04/1720

 **Local de nascimento:** Florença, Toscana Itália

 **Pais:** João Antonio Dinozzo e Mercedes Deva Dinozzo

 **Altura:** 1,70

 **Peso:** 60

 **Cabelo:** Castanho acobreado

 **Olhos:** vermelhos

 **Pele:** Creme

 **Tipo sangue: AB-**

 **Propriedades:**

1 vinhedo na Toscana herdado de seus pais

1 fazenda em são paulo Brasil - 1000 cabeças de gado

1 mansão em Brasov Romênia

2 casa em Paris França

1 apartamento em Cancun México

 **Saldo bancário: ,00 em peso em ouro**

 **Universidade:**

Formada com louvor, com premio acadêmicos na faculdade de medicina de Liverpool em 1992

 **Trabalho:**

Medica Pediatra... No Centro medico infantil de Londres

Caçadora de Bruxas e Lycans

 **Poderes:** Dominadora das sombras, Mestra da morte e magia negra

 **Armas:** 2 good Desert Eagle e uma espata catana forjada pelo demônio Tou-Tousay a Dark Dragon

'Eu não tinha ideia dos poderes dessa vampira, estou nervosa e curiosa em conhece la, ela vai ser uma adição valiosa para a organização '

Seriamos letais e ainda mais temido


	3. D'Von Bar

**Leona a No Life Queen**

 **(A/N: aviso de limon e proximo teremos primeiro encontro de Leona e Seras)**

"Me despedi dos meus colegas de trabalho e pacientes, e sai do hospital e fui pra casa, me arrumar para eu encontro com Vlad. Cheguei em casa tomei uma bolsa de sangue, fui a ao banheiro tirei minha roupa e entrei no banho. Sai do banho fui ao closet, tirei um vestido tubinho vermelho sem alça com decote coração, uma jaqueta de couro preta e uma par de botas louboutin peta, fiz uma maquiagem destacando meus olhos e um brilho labial. Meu cabelo deixe solto em estilo selvagem.

"Desci as escadas e vi Vlad sentado o sofá... Ele estava lindo... de camisa de ceda vermelha, calça jeans preta e sapatos pretos, seu cabelo estava como antes franja longa e curto atras. fui ate ele, ele se levantou passou a mão pela minha cintura e me beijo...

"Você esta linda meu amor" ele disse com um enorme sorriso.  
"Obrigado meu meu senhor... Você esta muito elegante meu senhor" disse sorrindo da mesma forma."Vamos querido"... disse a ela indo para garagem./p  
"Ao abri a porta pedi para ele escolher um dos carros (Koenigsegg Agera R prata, Porsche Carrera S e uma Mclaren P1 gtr)... ele parou e fico admirando meus brinquedos, ele escolheu Agera...

Chegamos ao D'Von bar, sai do carro e caminhei para dentro, enquanto Vlad estacionava... peguei uma mesa no canto do bar de rock... vários homens se aproximaram de mim querendo pagar bebidas e me tirar pra dançar... isso ia ser interessante.  
"Vlad entrou e viu dois homens me cortejando, ele se aproximou, com os olhos brilhando de malicia...  
"Saiam de perto da minha Mulher" ele disse quase rugindo, os rapazes sairão correndo deixando eu e Vlad as gargalhadas.  
"Posso me senta minha senhora" ele disse.  
"Claro meu senhor"  
"Pedimos Blood Marry... e conversamos sobre tudo de eventos que vimos, ate quantas vezes perdemos a cabeça...de repente a musica parou chamaram mulheres para dançar no balcão... quando um garsom vei a mim e me pedindo pra dança... olhei para o Vlad sorri com malicia e fui ate o balcão a musica era (Alice Cooper- You're my temptation) e me comecei a dançar e todos os homens parecia uivar... Vlad me olhava como se foce me devorar...  
"Voltei a mesa e Vlad já tinha pagado a conta... ele me seguro pela cintura e me levou para fora.  
"Você nunca mais dança desse jeito de novo na frete de outros homens...Você é minha entendeu" ele disse com raiva.  
"Tudo bem... Eu consegui o que queria mesmo... Que era te deixar assim" disse rindo.  
Fomos ao carro e voltamos para minha casa...

 **PdV.A**

Chegamos a casa de Leona... ainda estava com raiva mas extremamente exitado...  
"Agora que eu percebi você me chamou de amor" ela falou de cabeça baixa.  
"Claro que sim Lê... Você é o meu amor...E sempre sera o meu amor" eu disse levantando sua cabeça...ela sorriu e me beijo em um beijo apaixonado e urgente.

 **(Aviso Lemon..)**

"Vlad..." mal falei ele me agarrou e empurrou a parede " Minha querida como seu cheiro é maravilhoso" ele disse ao meu ouvido. Com isso ele arrebatou meus lábios com o dele, fui respondendo lentamente, foi apaixonado e feroz. Ele nos levou para meu quarto aonde estava meu caixão e uma cama king.  
Ele nos deito na cama tirando minha jaqueta, minhas botas e seus sapatos. tirei sua camisa para expor seu peito nu e bem definido. eu o virei na cama usando minhas sombras para prende lo a cama. Fiquei montada encima dele em posição de dominante só pra provoca lo " Agora seja um bom menino e fique parado" sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto rebolava em sua virilha, fazendo o gemer, beijei seu pescoço e mordendo suavemente, passei para seu peito de sendo pela barriga. Abi seu cinto e o botão de sua calça, e os retirei, comecei a masturba lo lentamente e ele gemia mais alto, comecei a passei a passe a minha língua em seu pênis... A cada movimento para exita lo ele rosnava mais e mais alto.  
"Le...Le...Leona" ele gemia... e rosnava... parei o boquete quando senti que ele ia gozar e o liberei de minhas sombras.

 **PdV.A**

Quando ela me soltou de suas sombras, após sua tortura mais prazerosa da minha existencia, assim que estava livre eu ia pagar com a mesma moeda...Rasguei seu vestido... ela gritou de surpresa, retirei seu sutiã lentamente e comecei a acariciar suas mamas, ela gemia baixo... mas isso ia mudar, fui de boca em uma mama mamando o maximo que pude, dei a na cama e retirei sua calcinha e esfreguei seu clítoris... Ela gemia cada vez mais alto... Cai de boca em sua buceta, colocando minha língua em sua entrada...

"Vlad...Vlad...Vlad" Ela falava entre os gemidos, adorava ouvi la gemer meu nome de batismo, quase sem folego... Me mudei entre suas pernas, e comecei a entrar nela... Era tão apertada...entre estocada...

Passamos a noite toda fazendo Amor... Todas as posições do 'Kama sultra'... ate que chegamos ao nosso clímax juntos...

Ela deitou com a cabeça em meu peito e dormeceu... como u amava essa mulher... Fiz carinho em seus cabelos..

.E comecei a cantar pra ela.

 ** _Só você pra dar a minha vida direção_**

 ** _O tom, a cor, me fez voltar a ver_**  
 ** _A luz, estrela do deserto a me guiar_**  
 ** _Farol no mar, da incerteza_**

 ** _Um dia um adeus, eu indo embora, quanta loucura_**  
 ** _Por tão pouca aventura_**  
 ** _Agora entendo, que andei perdido_**  
 ** _O que que eu faço, pra você me perdoar_**

 ** _Ah que bom seria se eu pudesse te abraçar_**  
 ** _Beijar, sentir como a primeira vez_**  
 ** _Te dar o carinho que você merece ter_**  
 ** _Eu sei te amar, como ninguém mais_**  
 ** _Ninguém mais, como ninguém jamais te amou_**  
 ** _Ninguém jamais te amou_**  
 ** _Te amou, ninguém mais_**  
 ** _Como ninguém jamais te amou, ninguém jamais_**  
 ** _Te amou_**  
 ** _Como eu_**

Logo adormeci ao seu lado...

 **A/N: eu sei foi curto mas eu queria fazer o relacionamento de Alucard e Leona mais intenso antes de entra na no que vai ser o foco da historia**

 **e teremos Leona vs Sera no proxino**

 **A musica que usei foi de Guilherme Arantes- Um dia, Um adeus**


	4. seras vs leona

**Leona A No Life Queen**

 **pessoal eu sei q demorei a posta**

 **não possuo Hellsing somente mu OC**

"Acordei com um braço forte m segurando, tetei me levantar mas fui puxada conta seu peito nu, Vlad beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Durma meu amor ainda é cedo" ele disse sonolento

"Bem que eu queria mas tenho plantão...Assim que eu sair você pode me buscar... para irmos falar com Sr. Integra" disse beijando seu lábios

"Tudo bem... eu te pego as 22h... E vamos direto pra mansão" ele disse se levantando e colocando suas roupas.

"Sai da cama e entrando no banheiro tomando um belo banho, sai coloquei minhas roupas e o jaleco e desemos pra cozinha... Aqueci dois pacote de sangue... Tomamos nosso cafe da manhã se é que podemos chamar assim...

"vamos meu amor... Eu te levo pro hospital...Eu posso ficar com seu carro?" Ele me pergunto com o mais amplo sorriso... Olhei para ele e sorri como ele.

"E claro... eu quase não o uso...pensando bem...vou dar ele de presente pra você!" disse beijando sua boca, e ele me pega no colo e aprofunda o beijo...

"Eu agradeço... Vou te compensa depois" ele disse sorrindo amplo

"Chegamos ao hospital nos despedimos dando um longo beijo...Vlad foi embora... fui para meu consultório

Toc..Toc..Toc.. ouvi a batinas na porta

"Entra" eu disse, e minha amiga Rose outra pediatra do hospital entro na minha sala.

"Oiii! Léo...como foi a noite com seu grande Vlad o Empalador?" ela disse dando uma risadinha

"Foi incrível... ele me pediu desculpas( se bem que não é da sua natureza pedir desculpas a alguém)... bebemos... dançamos... ele disse que me amava... e uma coisa leva a outra... você sabe" disse a ela com um leve rubor e quase pulando de alegria...

"Você merece amiga... anos e anos nessa... lute agora com com garras e presas... minha doce Vampira"..."Bem vou nessa tenho 2 pacientes mirins agora... ate mais tarde" ela disse e saio saindo da sala...

"Agora só me resta espera meus pacientes e espera pro Vlad vim me busca a noite...

 **PdV.I**

"Bom dia meu mestre... dormiu bem?" Alucard disse entrando no escritório através de um portal...

"Bom dia Alucard...e respondendo a sua pergunta dormi sim... e você? eu sei que você não dormiu em seu caixão" disse levantando uma sobrancelha...

"Dormir muito bem... com minha amada em meus braços... agora vou para meu caixão... essa noite eu a trarei aqui" ele disse bocejando

"muito bem... pode se retirar" disse a ele, ele fez uma reverencia e saio...

"Não vejo a hora de conhece la... meu futuro triunfo... com ela e Alucard seremos temidos mais do que nunca

 **PdV.S**

"Mestre não dormir em seu caixão,... ele deve ter dormido com a vadia da noiva maldita, vou acabar com isso logo nem que eu tenha que matar... mas Alucard vai ser meu... Fui ate o quarto de meu mestre bati na porta não ouve resposta então entrei, senti que meu mestre estava em seu caixão mas eu quarto estava diferente agora.

"Antes era somente seu caixão, uma mesinha e seu trono... Agora avia uma enorme cama estilo medieval no centro com folhas branco, vermelho e preto, avia mais um trono, uma penteadeira no canto com perfumes joias femininas (minha raiva começa a subir) do outro lado um enorme closet também em estilo medieval... abri lo e vi muitas roupas la, vários vestidos, muitos sapatos e casacos femininos... (ele ta se preparando pra chegada dela)... Quando me virei meus olhos se arregalarão com a visão de uma pintura antiga mas bem conservada (Uma mulher sentada em meio de um jardim, ela usava um vestido antigo azul céu, seu cabelo castanho avermelhado solto em cascata pele como creme e olhos grandes vermelhos) era um retrato dela... Sai de seu quanto e fui anda pela propriedade... vários soldados estavam perto da garagem, fui ate eles e vi um carro novo...

"Oi capitão... de quem é o carro?... Sr. Integra compro?..." eu perguntei ao meu capitão

"Oi... Seras, não é do Lorde Alucard... Parece que ele ganho da namorada... Homem de sorte"

Isso fez me sangue ferver... era só oque faltava... alem dela esta com meu mestre ser bonita ela é rica ... mas não vou me deixar por vencida a guerra esta só começando...

 **PdV.A**

Depois de deixar minha Leona no hospital... estava voltando pra mansão, quando parei em frente uma loja comprei... roupas, joias, perfumes e sapatos para minha Rainha...

chequei a mansão...falei com meu mestre e fui para meus aposentos antes de me deitar, fui ate o cofre que Van Hellsing, avia guardado todos meus bens retirei e la todas as coisa que pertencia ao quarto de Leona... Coloquei todos os itens em seu lugares... estava tudo pronto pra sua chegada... guardei comigo uma caixinha com um anel de ouro branco com um pedra de rubi e envolta umas escrita (te iubesc toată viața mea) " Amarei lhe por toda minha vida"

Deitei em meu caixão de pra dormir quando senti a presença da menina policial na meu quarto... ela fico por um tempo e saio pude senti sua raiva... que se passa com ela.

Anoiteceu e fui te me mestre...

"Boa noite Sr. Integra" disse me curvado

" Boa noite Alucard... Ja esta de saída pra i em busca de Leona" em me pergunto sem tiras os olhos da papelada

"Sim eu ja estou indo... o plantão dela ja vai acabar" respondi a ela

"Você ja preparou tudo não e mesmo... Walter disse você retirou itens do seu cofre privado"

"Sim eu tive que deixar meu quarto mais confortável pra Leona... afinal Rainha"

"Sim, e o que você pretende fazer..."

"Bem com a sua permissão mestre irei traze la para morar comigo, ela ja é bem treinada em batalhas, e muito poderosa... mas eu só lhe faço um pedido não tente sela la... como ela vai se minha rainha ela sera ligada a mim... ela ira obedecer a mim... o selo não sera preciso..." eu disse a ela com firmeza pra mostra que não estava desafiando mas também não ia permitir machuca la...

"Tudo bem Alucard... mas faça o mais rápido que puder"

"Sim meu mestre" disse abrindo um portal pra garagem

Entrei no meu carro e fui direto pro hospital... Cheguei e vi minha amada se despedindo de uma mulher loiras baixa... parei diante dela e abaixei o vidro...

"Oi amor... podemos ir?" peguntei sorrindo

"Sim... Bem Vlad essa e minha amiga Rose... " ela disse pontando pra mulher

"Ola eu sou..." fui parado pela mulher

"Vladimir Dracul vulgo... Vlad Tepes, Dracula... é um prazer em conhece lo Lord Dracula" ela disse e curvando e sorrindo

"Hn... E um prazer conhecer você também Lady Rose... Bom saber que minha rainha tem um bom amigo" disse acenando com a cabeça

"Bem tenho que ir até qualquer hora Leo... ate logo Vlad" disse ela indo embora

"Bem vamos então..." disse Leona entrando no carro

Chegamos a mansão... estacionei enfrente a porta da frente aonde estava Walter nos esperando por nós...

"Bom velo de volta Lorde Alucard... e Bem vinda Lady Leona" disse o velho mordomo

"Obrigado Walter"

"Sr Integra lhe espera em sua sala" disse ele

"Obrigado Walter... Vamos querida..." disse olhando para Leona

chegamos a o escritório e abri um portal e nos atravessei por ele...

"Ola meu mestre... aqui esta ela" disse a ela

Sr. Integra olho para cima estudando Leona de cima a baixo... bem isso vai ser divertido...

 **PdV.I**

Vi um portal abri e duas figuras sair dele...

"Ola meu mestre... aqui esta ela" disse ele com um sorriso

Olhei para cima para vem uma mulher muito atraente aos olhos dos homens...

"Ola Lady Leona Cristhine Dinozzo... é um prazer enfim te conhecer..." disse a ela

"O prazer é todo meu Sr Integra...Vlad me falo sobre senhora...e a que devo a honra de ser chamada aqui"

"Bem como a senhora deve saber a Hellsing lida com monstros e demônios a seculos... e temos o vampiro mais poderoso ao nosso lado... queri oferecer a senho um lugar em minha organização... as é claro que a senhora pode continuar com seu trabalho no hospital" disse a ela esperando sua resposta

" Bem Sr Integra... isso me pego despreparada, a unica coisa que eu quero e nunca me separa de Vlad... se pra isso eu devo ficar aqui assim eu farei"... "eu aceito sua oferta"

"Muito bem então Bem vinda a Hellsing... Você's podem se retiras"

"Alucard mostre tudo a ela... e ajuda la com as coisa dela de sua casa" disse a eles antes de sairem

Bem ate agora tudo bem espero que as coisa continuem assim... ela me parece doce e inteligente amanha vou dar a ela um teste, aqui no escritório na ala medica e em missão, vamos ver como ela se sai

 **PdV.S**

Estava passando pela cozinha quando vi Walter estava pegando 2 bolsas de sangue...

"Ola Walter, é para mim e meu mestre" perguntei a ele

" Ola senhorita Victoria... São para o senhor Alucard e senhora Leona" ele me disse

meus olhos se estreitarão, ela esta aqui

"Meu mestre esta a onde Walter...?"

"Esta na sala de tiro com a sua senhora" ele disse sorrindo

"Obrigado Walter..."

bem vamos ver com que você se parece vadia... cheguei a sala de tiro e vi Alucard segurando a cintura de uma mulher irritantemente linda... ela usava seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo pouca maquiagem, calça jeans preta, bota de salto e uma caminha da 'Hollywood Vampiries'. Olhei para meu mestre e estava sorrindo como um imbecil...e todos os soltados babando por ela

"Oi Seras vem conhecer nosso novo colega de trabalho... parece que ela e o seu mestre estão juntos" disse um soldado pra mim

"Posso ver" me aproximei deles

"Menina policial essa é Leona minha noiva... Leona essa e minha incipiente" ele disse virando pra mim nos colocando de frente uma pra outra

ela parecia que ia me matar somente com um olhar... eu congelei com seu olhar frio e sem emoção que ela me deu

"Oi senhora" Foi tudo q consegui dizer

"Oi garota" ela disse sem emoção

"Você sabe atirar menina" ela me disse sorrindo como o mestre

"Sim e muito bem" falei com um tom de ironia

"Isso é o que vamos ver" veio sua resposta

peguei uma pistora e fui a frete de um alvo a 500 jardas e disparei 3 tiros perfeitos cabeça coração e intestino sai rindo... agora foi a vez dela ela foi para a de 2000 jardas e descarregou 2 pistolas... comecei a rir... mas minha risada caio por terra quando vi o alvo, todo os tiros perfeitos... desenhou um rosto e um coração no alvo com as balas

"Bem parece que eu ganhei" disse ela com um tom de superior

De repente senti alguém em minha mente... era ela mas como só meu mestre podia

'Bem querida da proxima vez deixe sua mente fechada... eu sei tudo agora... o que você quer e deseja... Vlad é meu e eu sou dele...você não passa de uma pirralha irritante...se você chega perto de Vlad eu te mato" ela disse em minha mente dorga ela sabe

"Eu vou me esforça mais da proxima vez... e vou conseguir oque eu quero" disse em voz alta pra todos ouvir e el rosna

"Todo bem... Que os jogos comecem" ela disse fazendo seus olhos brilhar

 **bom pessoal é isso espero que gostem**

 **proximo vamos conhecer o grade filho da puta da historia hehe**

 **e seres traindo a todos por ciumes**

 **chega de sporlers hihi**

e para vc paulo vou fazer um cp especial com crossover como vc me pedio

bjsss a td


End file.
